Makoto x Shaggy
by empty-angel-veins
Summary: Sailor Jupiter has a run in with a cardian, and a cute mysterious boy and his dog!


Makoto Kino (aka Sailor Jupiter) awoke to the sound of thunder. Jumping out of bed the senshi ran to the window to watch the fat raindrops hit the glass. She hated it. The rain always made her think of the boy who broke her heart. Her green hues watered the same as the rain as she thought about him, tears breaking and rolling down her pink cheeks. This wasn't a good way to wake up.

Hoping to forget her senpai, Makoto changed into a pair of skinny black jeans with holes all over the front, and a big pink bomber jacket with the word Girls written across the back. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and tied it with the old school hair tie with big green balls that she usually wore. She didn't know why, but something was pulling her out of her apartment and into the cold rainy night.

Water danced on her Animal Crossing themed umbrella as she walked down the street towards nowhere in particular. She was still thinking about her senpai, but something else was bothering her now. Deep inside she could feel that something was wrong. Keeping walking, the senshi found herself at an old haunted house at the edge of town.

Lightning crashed in the sky, lighting up the houses old black windows. For a second, Makoto thought she saw someone in one of the windows, but figured she must have imagined it. Despite the bad feeling in her chest, she felt pulled into the house and walked through the door. The house was victorian and full of old furniture that made it look like a dollhouse. Makoto imagined when the house was new, it would have been a very nice place to have a tea party with the other senshi. Curious, she headed towards the kitchen to see what it looked like.

A noise in the hallways startled her and she gasped out loud. Someone was in the house after all! She thought of changing into Sailor Jupiter just in case, but before she could, a boy emerged from the dark doorway. He was tall and skinny, almost the same height as her, but his hair was messy and wild. He wore a lime green shirt that was two sizes two big, and a pair of nice fitting khaki pants. Behind him, Makoto could see a tall brown dog peeking at her.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked sheepishly.

The boy looked startled to see her. He jumped, nearly falling backwards over the big mutt behind him. "Like, Zoinks!"

Makoto immediately felt bad for scaring him. She ran to his side and kept him from falling over, holding onto his thin arm. He smelled strongly of smoke, though she couldn't quite figure out what he had been burning. It didn't smell like any smoke she'd ever been around.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

The boy nodded. "Like, peachy. I just didn't expect to see a pretty girl like you in a spooky house like this, right Scoob?" Behind him, the big dog nodded in agreement.

Makoto couldn't help the the blush that came over her rosy pink cheeks. "You think I'm pretty?"

The boy blushed too. "Like, yeah of course I do. My name is Shaggy. This here is Scooby-Doo, my best friend. We were here hunting ghosts but, like, we got scared and were about to leave. Besides, we didn't find anything. This house is emptier than my stomach!"

Makoto couldn't help but giggle and hide her face behind her hands. However, a noise from upstairs made her gasp, and the three of them fell silent to listen. There were footsteps walking around directly above them, right where she had seen something in the window before.

"Stay here, Shaggy-kun! It's dangerous!" She yelled as she ran off to find a spot to transform. She didn't want him to see when she turned into Sailor Jupiter. There was a bedroom to the side where she hid, shutting the door behind her and leaving the cute boy and his dog in the hallway.

Makoto pulled the transformation pen out of her pocket and held it in the air above her, yelling out the words "Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!" Light burst forth and surrounded her body, making her feel warm and magical. Her clothes faded into the light and replaced with a green and white sailor uniform, complete with big pink bows. Also her nails were painted green and her makeup was on point, matching the green and gold headband she now wore.

Not wanting Shaggy to see her in case he guessed her identity, she left through the door on the other side of the room and headed for the stairs. Once she found the room the footsteps were coming from, she kicked in the door and took up a fighting stance, only to see that it wasn't a ghost at all but a cardian! It was Bipierrot, the clown cardian with a painted face and a spiky colander on her head, an umbrella held in her hands.

"I thought we defeated you, villain!" Makoto shouted. "But I will still make you feel so much regret, it will leave you numb!"

Before she even finished shouting, the clown monster tried to attack with a long cord extending from her umbrella. Makoto jumped to the side and shot a disc of lightning from her hands, yelling "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The ball of electricity collided with the clown and knocked her against the wall, making the umbrella fall to the floor. "Bi-pie-rrot!" The monster growled as it lunged for its umbrella, but Makoto put her hands together and shot a bolt of electricity from the antenna on her headband.

"Supreme! Thunder!"

The cardian howled with pain and doubled over, falling on the floor. Mako pulled out her communicator to let the other senshi know a monster had appeared, but before she could send a message, the monster had jumped up and escaped through the window, using it's umbrella to shield itself from the rain as it ran away.

"Damn!" Makoto cursed cutely, running to the window to watch the monster disappear down the street. She could have followed it, but she didn't want to leave Shaggy and Scooby alone in the haunted house if there were more monsters lurking around. Quickly, she transformed back into Makoto Kino, the sailor uniform and perfect makeup disappearing and bringing back her tight black pants and pink jacket.

Behind her, Makoto heard the door creak open, and she turned to see the boy and his dog watching her from the hallway. Makoto gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "How much did you see, Shaggy-kun?"

"Like, everything," he admitted with a big grin. "Who knew you were the superhero Sailor Jupiter. That's super cool, right Scoob?"

At his side, the big dog nodded in agreement. "Reah, ruper rool!"

Makoto blushed, her cheeks as pink as the rose earrings she wore in her ears. She had almost completely forgotten about her senpai, the boy that broke her heart. All she could think of was this tall skinny boy standing before her. It didn't even matter that he'd seen her transform. All she wanted was to get to know him and be close to him.

"Yeah," she said bashfully. "My name is Makoto Kino. It's nice to meet you. Sorry that you had to see me fight like that. Maybe I can cook you dinner to make up for it!"

Shaggy perked up, his face lighting up with a big goofy grin. "Like, I'm always down for food! Especially if someone as cute as you is the one who made it, Mako-chan. Like, just make sure you make a lot, I can really put away some potroast if you know what I mean!"

Makoto had no idea what he was talking about, but she giggled and blushed anyway, moving closer to the boy. "Why don't we go back to my apartment then? We can share my umbrella on the way!"

"Like yeah, that sounds great!"

And with that, the three of them headed back out of the scary haunted house and into the rain, Shaggy walking close at Makoto's side, his hand itching to wrap around her waist and hold her close. Makoto didn't know what had pulled her to that old house at the edge of town, but she did know at least one thing: she definitely wasn't thinking of the senpai that broke her heart any more.


End file.
